


[鸡迈磁]《假如让我说下去》

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 卡妹的自白：我真傻，真的。
Relationships: Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich, Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich/Max Meyer, Leon Goretzka/Max Meyer
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	[鸡迈磁]《假如让我说下去》

**Author's Note:**

> 鸡迈磁！前后有意义！  
> 别问为什么男的也能揣崽儿，我也不知道。  
> 太雷了，雷到只能匿名。

Max打电话过来说五点半把孩子送过来。我说好，带孩子辛苦吧，他说还行，没有想象的那么辛苦。我说好吧，那就好，他笑了一下，跟之前一模一样，我甚至都能想到他嘴角勾起的那个弧度。他说，你这么怕我辛苦吗，我一怔，连忙否认，说没有没有。Max沉默了，过一会儿丢下了一句“一会儿见”，把电话挂了。我对着安静了的手机听筒发呆，心想我是不是又惹他生气了，又想我刚才怎么忘了问他等下要不要一起吃饭。唉，算了，反正我做的饭Max也看不上，他总说我吃得像草，只有Jo不介意，偶尔会陪我一起吃。

Jo去国外比赛了。本来我也该去，然而我在出发前几天确诊了新冠，需要隔离。这下好了，不仅踢不了比赛，甚至连孩子都带不了了。无奈之下我只好把孩子交给Max带几天，反正，他带也是合情合理。这样想想，幸好他回来了。

Max去伦敦的那段时间我不想再回忆第二次。那段时间，每一天都是黑色的，就算我心情好，就算我们联赛夺冠了，天空也只是变成了灰色而已。Jo是第一个看出来我心情不好的人，也可能是唯一一个，其他人都有自己的世界，怎么会注意到我变成了什么样子。用Jo的话说，我那段时间失魂落魄，特别像刚刚不小心过失杀人了。我说你这是什么狗屁比喻，他盯着我的脸，一字一句地说：“那你现在又是什么狗屁表情。”听听，伟大的、狂妄的、不可一世的Kimmich就是这样说话的，就是这样说他的好队友，说他的心上人的。

关于“心上人”这个事情，我还有话要辩解。我是很后来很后来才知道Jo喜欢我来着，我一直以为Jo的心上人会是Julian，多特蒙德的那个，还有歧义是吗，那就是本菲卡那个，这下总可以了吧。我一直以为Jo喜欢的是他来着。因为我之前一直和Max在一起，这个每个人都知道吧，我几乎认识Max一辈子了，我的目光确实之前只会落在他的身上。不要问我Max有多么的好，我甚至无法说他不好；如果真的要说他有什么不好，那我绞尽了脑汁也只能回答你：他把我抛下了自己跑去伦敦很不好。格外不好。相当不好。导致我一度很恨伦敦。伦敦有什么好的啊，对我这么不好，也对Max很不好，Max在伦敦过成什么样了你又不是不清楚。所以我恨不得见伦敦一次就想打伦敦一次。虽然这些都让Jo的好朋友Serge代劳了。

在我最难过的那段时间，也就是Max刚刚远走伦敦的时候，Jo对我很好，不过发乎情止乎理，没有做任何出格的事情。虽说我能察觉到，Jo织了张网，就等着我往上扑了。我不傻，每次在更衣室里他的目光扫过我的时候我都知道。我一开始不知道该用什么心态面对Jo，他是我的队友、我的朋友，我不能、也不应该和他发生什么，毕竟同样的错误我已经和Max犯过一次了，我不能再犯第二次错。更何况，他那么像Max。难道我就这么贱吗？得不到真正的Max，就要得到另一个酷似他的人。我都要唾弃我自己。Max知道了会怎么想，Jo知道了又会怎么想。

可我越这样克制自己，我越无法克制自己。我控制不了地会把Jo当成Max。直到有一天，我把刚刚冲完澡的Jo又一次当成了Max，像曾经那样从后面扑上去抱住他，Jo慢吞吞地转过来，一言不发地看着我，我毛骨悚然。Jo说，Leon，我那么像他吗。他甚至没有语气，我吓坏了，飞一样地逃走了。第二天合练的时候我都不敢看他，尽管我知道他的目光一直锁定在我的后背上，似乎将要刺穿我的背部，直抵我的心脏。我感觉心疼，心脏很疼，一抽一抽的。一种莫名的愧疚抓紧了我。

我想避开Jo，可我和Jo是搭档。天杀的，我第一次痛恨我为什么不是前锋，甚至守门员都可以。所以我避开Jo的可能性为零。Jo很会折磨我，我的神经一次又一次地被他捏在手里，他也不说话，就是很安静沉默地看着我。可是那种目光，就像要把我解剖，要看看我的心脏究竟有几克的他和几克的Max。我最后还是败下阵来了。某天更衣室只剩下了我俩，Jo少见地抱着胳膊坐在椅子上，一副等我说点什么的模样。我犹豫半天还是开口，我说对不起，把你认成了Max；这真的不怪我，你们真的太像了……我越说越小声，而Jo若有所思地看着我。我又感觉毛骨悚然，已经变熟悉的那种愧疚感又出现了。而Jo语出惊人，他说，Leon，你不介意的话，我们可以试试。

试试？什么试试？试试什么？我怎么听不懂了？现在想想我当时一定是傻的可以，估计手里的东西都掉地上了吧。Jo走过来，按住我的肩膀，强迫我看着他那双很像Max但又与他截然不同的绿色眼睛，他说，我们试试吧。说完他吻了我。我竟然还记得他的嘴唇很薄，这一点又不出意外的和Max一样了。这个吻很短，短到让人以为是幻觉，可那种冰凉的灼热却提醒着我，它是真实存在的，Jo吻了我是真实存在的。

Jo吻完我后又是一言不发，我以为我会得到一个解释，然而无果，我只好干巴巴地开口，我说，你……不想说点什么？Jo挑了一下眉毛，我竟然还记得这个细节，他说，你介意这个吻吗？一种询问的语气，就像在问我：“今天中午我们吃披萨好吗”一样。太自然了。太无辜了。吻一个人是这么随便的事情吗？我沉默了多久我们就维持了多久这样尴尬的姿势，久到我们即将变成更衣室的一座连体丰碑的时候，Jo终于放开了我。我目送他走回他的座位，看着他套上外套，他穿衣服的时候还是和平时一样，嘴唇抿得紧紧的，我却从他的表情中看出了几分愤怒。这让我一下子好受许多。原来你也会有这种求而不得的时候啊？我一下子平衡了。

不过失衡与平衡总是交替出现，失衡被平衡释怀之后，终会迎来下一个失衡。人心就是这么毫无道理。我的大脑大概是一时神经受损，分泌出了不知道叫什么胺的某种东西，竟然让我大言不惭地对着正准备出门的Jo说，好吧，我们试试。Jo明显也吓到了，尽管他装作很镇定。可我分明看到他攥紧的拳头了。我想笑。Jo再耀武扬威不还是要做爱情的奴隶？我一下子就平衡了。更何况，我还可以偷偷把Jo当成Max，反正我看Jo也不介意，只要我不要太明目张胆就好。这样想，我更觉得心情愉悦了。Maximilian Meyer，你看，你走了也不会伤害到我，我照样可以过得很好。

从那之后我就和Jo在一起了。Jo和Max一样，也是不太爱成天腻在一起的人；而我也学聪明了，不会再天天在社交平台上发我的恋爱日常了，毕竟我已经不是十几岁的小孩子了，当时觉得爱情万岁，现在感觉就是放屁。吃一堑长一智，人不能在同一个地方跌倒两次！反正Jo也无所谓，他更不爱在社交平台上发这些东西，于是我们维持着表面上的好队友关系，但我看大家也都见怪不怪了。更衣室里那些说不清道不明的事情可不止我俩这一件，其他的不能被公开说的事情多了去了，我俩这种两个可怜单身青年陪伴彼此不应该是最正常不过的事情吗？为什么他们看我们的眼神那么奇怪？搞不太懂。

更让我搞不懂的是他们看到我的孩子时候的表情，一个个绝顶精彩。孩子出生在夏天，我借口生病受伤趁着假期把他生了出来，一个皱皱巴巴五官团在一起金色胎毛稀疏的小怪物。我睁开眼睛看到孩子金色的胎毛的时候还是难免心下一沉，尽管我早知道了，孩子是Max的，但还是会心情复杂。算日子也对得上，Max去伦敦之前我们大吵了一架，吵着吵着就吵到了床上，自然是没有任何安全措施。本来我们也没用过安全措施，毕竟谁也没想到我真的会怀孕，用Max的话来说就是：“如果你要能怀孕的话你早都怀了好吧”。等我发现怀孕的时候，是Max去伦敦那年的圣诞节假期，满街飘的食物味道让我直犯恶心。Jo开玩笑说我不会是怀孕了吧，我说怎么可能；他又说你的症状太像了，Jo竟然还一边扳指头数着一边说：易困、嗜睡、易疲劳、想吐……他说了一大堆，听得我更想吐。最后他不知道从哪里搞来了验孕试纸让我试试，我心想Jo真的是有病我怎么可能会怀孕，结果我一试，看来是我有病。Jo当时特别冷静，抱着胳膊看着傻眼的我和我手中的试纸，因为我们都很清楚，Jo每一次都戴了套，所以孩子不可能是他的。那还能是谁的呢，Jo和我也很清楚。Jo什么都没说，帮我把手上的垃圾拿走扔掉，他拥抱了我一下，让我自己在房间里冷静。我该怎么冷静，我毫无头绪。我好想给Max打电话，我想骂他，我想大喊大叫，我想对他说我最恨的人就是你，我想说你为什么离开我却又让我有了你的孩子，我想说我想你了，我想说你可不可以回来……可是英超有该死的圣诞赛程，英超，我又一次恨你。到孩子出生后我也没有给Max打电话说过这件事情，就让他这辈子都不知道吧，毕竟这是他唯一留给我的东西了，不能再让他或者其他人夺去。只是委屈了Jo，这个孩子虽然和Jo也很像，可是到底不是他的孩子，他却还要陪我一起抚养他。这让我更觉得内疚。等孩子大了一点，有次我把他抱去了更衣室，队友们纷纷投来了诧异而揶揄的目光，我知道他们的目光在我和Jo的脸上来回扫视，他们想知道这个孩子到底是我和谁的。幸好孩子更像Max一点，谢天谢地。

本以为这个孩子的身世会是我和Jo两个人这辈子的秘密，没想到，Max回来了。Max回到德国后来慕尼黑找我，我们在客厅里尴尬地寒暄了几句，我真不知道我该怎么面对他。Leon Goretzka，有点出息，不要在他的面前哭出来！就在我努力做着心理建设的时候，Max环顾四周，突然对我说，“Leon，孩子呢？”什么？Max怎么会知道孩子的事情？我的眼泪一下子止住了，一股寒意顺着我的脊柱向上爬升，而我的脸上开始冒汗，我一定表现得极不自然，我说，“孩子？什么孩子？”Max的绿眼睛，那双我魂牵梦萦的绿眼睛，一动不动地看着我，“我们的孩子，Leon，我都知道了……对不起。”他怎么好意思说这样的话？他怎么好意思向我道歉？他是不是一定要看到我在他面前失声痛哭他才能得到满足？可我不能拒绝他，我做不到。我把孩子抱出来给他看，Max接过孩子抱着逗他，孩子在他怀里拍着手笑，我还是哭了。真没出息。

孩子的事情你是怎么知道的，我这样问Max，他傻乎乎地直接回答我：“Jo告诉我的。他本来还想拉我一起劝你打掉呢……”后面Max说什么我已经不记得了。原来Joshua Kimmich当时就告诉Max了，还想联合Max劝我打掉孩子，哈哈，我怎么会以为Jo真的是全心全意对我好呢？他那么聪明，那么精明，他怎么可能没有自己的小算盘呢？我对他有所图，我把他当作是Max的替身，他怎么可能对我没有所图呢？Jo这时推门进来了，我们约好了今天在我家吃饭，他看到在沙发上逗孩子的Max丝毫不感到震惊，反而说了一句“Max，孩子像你吧？”说完就去和Max一起逗孩子了，孩子看着面前两张相似的脸有点不知所措，怎么会有两个爸爸呢，孩子哇一下就哭了。我连忙过去把他抱到怀里哄着，指挥他俩要吃饭的人去端一下盘子。Max说他不吃了，他要回科隆了，下次再来看我们，走之前他很留恋地看了一眼我，又很留恋地看了一眼孩子。我的心又绞得生疼。我没有和Jo吵架，我们本来也是各取所需，况且我也害怕和他再吵上头了怎么办，我真的不能再犯错了。

Max开始隔三差五和我通电话了，更让我高兴的是，他问我的事情比问孩子的事情要多一些。Jo从不管我和Max通话或见面，他似乎一点都不担心我们旧情复燃。随他吧，我也不介意他和Julian发消息，他以为他瞒住我了，其实我也是知道的，只是我们谁都没说而已。将来的生活会怎么样，谁也不知道，我们都是一只小船，在时间的河流上航行，会飘到哪里呢，也许只有时间知道。

五点半快到了，我的隔离终于在两天前结束了，我终于可以出门，可以参加训练，可以上场比赛了。Max等下会把孩子送过来，今晚他会留下，陪我一起看拜仁在多哈的决赛，也许他还会和我一起吃晚饭，就像我们之前一样。他去伦敦之后也爱上了吃那种所谓的绿色食品，看起来跟我吃的草没什么两样，这或许是我唯一喜欢伦敦的地方了。门开了，我匆匆忙忙套上一件喜欢的衣服，向着Max跑去。


End file.
